IG-88 Meets Harry Potter
IG-88 Meets Harry Potter & The Order Of The Phoenix is the upcoming fifth installment of the IG-88 / Harry Potter Saga to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It will be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT When Harry Potter and Dudley run from a storm they are attacked by dementors and The TGWTG Squad, but thanks to a distraction from The 88 Squad, Harry uses magic to scare them off and is expelled by secret orders of The Nostalgia Critic and AVGN disguised as Wizard Officials. The Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization founded by Albus Dumbledore, tells Harry and The 88 Squad that Dumbledore persuaded the Ministry of Magic to give him a hearing. At the Order's headquarters Harry and The 88 Squad learn that the ministry is oblivious to Lord Voldemort's and The Undertaker's return and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, mentions that Voldemort and The Undertaker are after an object he did not have during his previous attack. In the courtroom Dumbledore, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad convince Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge to clear Harry of all charges. After the hearing, The 88 Squad, The New Witch Order, and Harry are informed of Weiss Schnee's death by Peter Quill, shocking the heroes and upsetting Ruby, Blake, and Yang. A funeral is held for her in London, with The 88 Squad, The New Witch Order, Harry, Hermione, Ron, The Guardians Of The Galaxy, The 82 Squad, Kanta Mitzuki & His Allies, and some 88 Squad Honorary Members (including the debuting Anne Boonchuy & Sprig) attend the funeral. After Quill tells IG-88, Kiki, and Harry the man who killed Weiss: The Undertaker & Necrafa, Ruby vows to kill them for killing her best friend. When IG-88 and IG-86 ask Quill the whereabouts of the power stone, Quill says that they safely returned it to Xandar. During the aftermath of the funeral as well, Todd Wyatt visits his mother's, Jill Wyatt's, grave. Back at Hogwarts, Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad learn that Fudge has appointed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor: Dolores Umbridge (who is constantly mistakened as Mrs. Tweedy much to her dismay). She and Harry immediately clash, and she punishes Harry for his "lies" by forcing him to write a message with a magic quill, scarring his hand. When Ron, Hermione, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad notice Harry's scars they are outraged, but Harry refuses to go to Dumbledore, who has distanced himself from Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad since the summer. As Umbridge's (or as 80 likes to call her Tweedy's) control over the school increases, and after receiving advice from Eclipsa Butterfly, Ron, Hermione, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad aid Harry in forming a secret group to train students in defensive spells, calling themselves "Dumbledore's Army". Umbridge recruits the Slytherin students and, unknown to them, The TGWTG Squad, to expose the group. Meanwhile, Harry and Cho Chang develop romantic feelings for each other. During that time, Todd Wyatt explains to IG-88 and Harry why he visited his mother's grave during the funeral: it was because he had a troubled past, and all because of his father, Ben Wyatt. He further explained that his father was once a caring and loving father along with his mother, despite their bitter arguments they have with each other at rare occassions. However, after his mother died, his father became an abusive monster, yelling at Todd that he never loved her and neither did he love him or anyone else. He further became a control freak and held Todd and Kurt Wyatt (Todd's brother) hostage (which is the reason why Todd and Ochaco were separated after Ben forced him and Kurt to move to Maine with him), which led to Todd running away and joining the Jedi Training Academy when Yoda brought him in. Later, Harry has a vision involving an attack upon Arthur Weasley, from the point of view of Arthur's attacker. Concerned that Voldemort and The Undertaker will exploit this connection to Harry, Dumbledore instructs Severus Snape to give Harry Occlumency lessons to defend his mind from Voldemort's and The Undertaker's influence. The connection between Harry and Voldemort leads Harry to further isolate himself from his friends except The 88 Squad and The New Witch Order, as they know about the connection. Meanwhile, Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' deranged cousin, escapes from Azkaban along with The Horde Of Darkness and nine other Death Eaters. At Hogwarts, Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad expose Dumbledore's Army. Dumbledore escapes as Fudge orders his arrest. Umbridge becomes the new Headmistress. Harry's relationship with Cho falls apart, as he, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad believe she betrayed Dumbledore's Army to Umbridge. Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad discover through Snape's memories why Snape hated Harry's father James, who often ridiculed him. Harry has another vision, this one of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. Harry, Ron, Hermione, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad rush to Umbridge's fireplace to alert the Order via the Floo Network, since hers is the only fireplace not being monitored, but Umbridge / Mrs. Tweedy stops them before they can do so. As Umbridge tortures Harry, Hermione, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad trick Umbridge into entering the Forbidden Forest in search of Dumbledore's "secret weapon". She, Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad lead her to the hiding place of Hagrid's giant half-brother, Grawp, only to be confronted by centaurs who kidnap Umbridge after she attacks and insults them. Before they kidnap her, IG-80 unmasks her Scooby-Doo style, and it is indeed revealed that Umbridge is Mrs. Tweedy, and the centaurs take her away. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad fly to the Ministry of Magic on Thestrals in an attempt to save Sirius. The heroes enter the Department of Mysteries where they uncover a bottled prophecy, the object Voldemort and Undertaker were after. However, they are ambushed by The Horde Of Darkness and Death Eaters including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Lucius reveals that Harry only saw a dream of Sirius being tortured; it was simply a ruse to lure Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad into the Death Eaters' / Horde Of Darkness' grasp. Harry refuses to give Lucius the prophecy, and a fight between Dumbledore's Army and the Death Eaters, as well as The New Witch Order & The 88 Squad and The Horde Of Darkness, ensues. While The 88 Squad & The New Witch Order fight The Horde Of Darkness, The Death Eaters take everyone except Harry as hostages, threatening to kill them unless he surrenders the prophecy. Harry obliges just as Sirius and Remus Lupin arrive with Order members Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody. As they attack the Death Eaters, Lucius drops the prophecy, destroying it. Just as Sirius overpowers Lucius, Bellatrix kills Sirius. Voldemort and The Undertaker appear, but Dumbledore and Eclipsa arrive through the Floo Network moments before Voldemort can kill Harry. Elsewhere, The Undertaker and Jacques Schnee overpower The New Witch Order and The 88 Squad during their fight with The Horde Of Darkness, but the Guardians Of The Galaxy return to save the heroes. A duel between Voldemort & Undertaker and Dumbledore & Eclipsa ensues, destroying much of the Atrium, while Bellatrix escapes. After the four prove evenly matched, and after The Horde Of Darkness escape after a long fight with The 88 Squad (where during the fight Todd one of the Horde Of Darkness lieutenants is his father Ben Wyatt, but before Ben can attack him, he is knocked out by Peter Quill), New Witch Order, and The Guardians Of The Galaxy, Voldemort and The Undertaker possess Harry to try to get Dumbledore to sacrifice Harry, but the love Harry feels for his friends, New Witch Order, The 88 Squad, The Guardians, Eclipsa, and Sirius makes it impossible for them to remain in his body. Ministry officials arrive before Voldemort and The Undertaker disapparates; Fudge is forced by Eclipsa, The 88 Squad, The New Witch Order, and The Guardians Of The Galaxy to admit that Voldemort and The Undertaker have returned and resigns as Minister in disgrace. Tweedy is removed from Hogwarts and Dumbledore returns as headmaster. Dumbledore explains he distanced himself from Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad throughout the year hoping it would lessen the risk of Voldemort and The Undertaker using their connection. Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad come to terms with the prophecy; "Neither can live while the other survives." When The 88 Squad arrive back at their hotel in London, Todd finally opens the box she gave to him before she died. Inside is a note, which, after being opened, is revealed to be written by Todd's mother Jill Wyatt, who tells Todd that he loves him very much and that she will always be there at her side, even if she isn't there. After Todd finishes reading the note, he begins sobbing after finally letting out the pain given to him when his mother died. Ochaco, who was there with Todd while reading the note, consoles him as the spirit of Jill Wyatt watches from the balcony, confessing how proud she is of her son, before disappearing into the sky as a shot of the London Parliament ends the film. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *Arthur Fist Closeup Gag: Ruby does the arthur fist twice after knowing from Quill, 88, Harry, and Kiki that Jacques Schnee killed Weiss Schnee. *Several 88 Squad honorary members make cameos during Weiss Schnee's funeral. This is also the debut of ''Amphibia's ''Anne Boonchuy & Sprig. SOUNDTRACK *Marco Beltrami - A Quiet Family (will be played during Weiss's funeral) *C418 - Mice On Venus (will be played in the silent scene where Todd, after reading the note his mother gave to him before she died, finally lets out the pain his mother's death gave to him by sobbing, leading his childhood friend Ochaco Uraraka to console him. The music continues when the spirit of Jill Wyatt watches his son in appreciation, before disappearing into the sky)